


Король

by silber_mond



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда я даже не задумывался о том, что мне придется находиться в ситуации, когда придется выбрать между своим другом, теперь ставшим королем, и моим королем, ставшим мне хорошим другом. Между ложью и ложью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король

По странному стечению обстоятельств мы узнали об этом первыми.

Понимания, осознанного, ясного еще не было: слишком много смертей вокруг, заслоняющих туманной завесой еще одну.

Нет, не одну, поправил я себя, так нельзя думать, нужно проявить уважение и к другим воинам, храбро сражавшимся и отдавшим жизни за то, что мы стоим в этом шатре и решаем, как преподнести свалившуюся на нас новость. 

В битве важны и жизнь, и смерть каждого участника, кем бы он ни был, но всегда будет так, что чья-то жизнь поможет больше, а смерть - окажется невосполнимой потерей. 

Судьба словно насмехнулась над нами, потому что замена погибшему была, достойная замена, возможно, даже менее безрассудная и более расчетливая. Замена, которая еще не понимала, откуда эта пригибающая к земле тоска.

Забыв о последних правилах приличия, я просил Гил-Галада сообщить новость как можно мягче, повторял свою просьбу снова и снова, не думая ни о том, что это выводило моего короля из себя, ни о том, что у нас были куда более насущные дела: война не остановится только потому, что нам нужно время кого-то оплакать.

***

В шатре практически не было места: все вокруг было завалено картами и донесениями, которые следовало бы пустить на растопку. Мы сидели на противоположных концах походной кровати, между нами - поднос с вином, хлеб, сыр и изрисованные листы, отмеченные на них пути перечеркнуты столько раз, что уже не понятно, куда они изначально вели.

Гил-Галад пытался перегруппировать войска, в тот день - практически в одиночку, потому что советников он отослал прочь, а я был занят другим. Судя по всему, у него ничего не выходило.

— Скоро он явится? — в сердцах бросил он, смахивая часть набросков на пол. — Мне нужна информация о состоянии войска.

— Ваше величество... — начал я, нагибаясь, чтобы поднять листы, но он выставил руку, не давая мне наклониться.

— От того, что ты все время за него просишь, его отец не станет умнее в моих глазах, — он все еще был раздражен, но не зол. Усталость сказывалась на всех нас, и на каждом - по-своему. А на том, кто ведет армию, лежит такой груз ответственности, что подобные вспышки прощаются ему без малейших вопросов. — Он едет сюда словно бы на парад, а у нас нет времени его ждать. И из-за его промедления, возможно, в следующий раз мне придется также думать, как бы помягче сказать, что его отец мертв и унес с собой две трети собственного войска по собственной же глупости?

Я опустил голову. Возразить было нечего - я не хуже его знал, что любое промедление будет стоить чьих-то жизней, и за каждого погибшего мой король будет чувствовать ответственность. Оправданий для Орофера у меня тоже не было: его погубило собственное безрассудство, это мог подтвердить каждый из выживших, несмотря на большую любовь к своему королю. Если бы только он обговорил свои действия с нами заранее... Может, и не пришлось бы ломать голову над тем, как удержать его сына и остатки армии. Но случившегося не изменить, и время, впустую потраченное на сожаление, стоило бы отвести на то, чтобы сделать все возможное, чтобы избежать таких жертв в дальнейшем.

Карандаш скатился с кровати ровно в тот момент, когда в шатер без спроса влетел дозорный. Гил-Галад встретил его хмурым взглядом, а я лишь поднял голову, потому что уже знал, кого увижу у входа.

А потом его заметил и Гил-Галад.

Дозорного отослали взмахом руки, и внутри остались только мы трое, и влетавший в незадернутую штору ветер.

— Приветствую, король Трандуил, — ровно произнес Гил-Галад и поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего.

Из-за низко надвинутого капюшона я не видел лица Трандуила, но и без того я понял, что мы можем больше ничего не говорить.

"Это огромная потеря для всех нас. Мы все скорбим с тобой. Я - скорблю с тобой. Мне тоже будет его не хватать".

В голове роились заготовленные отвратительно-искусственные фразы, оставшиеся невысказанными. Они нужны лишь для того, чтобы прикрыть ими правду: "Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь", и мы оба это понимали.

А соблюдение этикета было бы почти смешным.

Под тяжелым - гораздо тяжелее, чем обычно, - взглядом Трандуила мне казалось неуместным даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подняться вслед за своим королем.

За двумя королями.

Трандуил проплыл на середину палатки, переступая через разбросанные вещи так, словно их там вовсе не было. Медленно скинул капюшон и поклонился Гил-Галаду, вложив в этот поклон всю природную язвительность и всю ярость, что скопил по пути сюда.

Кто-то другой бы сказал, что он выглядел угрожающе, и даже мой король позже признал, что испугался того, что мог бы сделать эльф с таким взглядом, какой был у Трандуила. Лишь я уже в тот момент понял, что это был конец.

Его движение было сродни движениям утопающего, или, правильнее сказать, уже утонувшего, смирившегося со своим концом и теперь лишь плавно опускающегося на дно, чтобы, коснувшись его, дернуться наверх, к воздуху, в последний раз, прежде чем замереть навсегда.   
Перед глазами качалась прозрачная вода, и вместе с ней - облако крови из разбитых губ, видение настолько реально, что я едва не выдавил себе глаза, пытаясь отогнать его. Образ мертвого Орофера наложился на его еще живого сына: они всегда были удивительно похожи, в каждом наклоне головы, в каждом взгляде, и должны будут стать почти близнецами, когда тонкий венец королевича займет тяжелая корона. И все, что мне хотелось сказать ему тогда, - попросить не повторять отцовских ошибок.

Но я не стал - не время было.

Трандуил обнимал себя за плечи, кутался в такой нелепый на поле битвы белый мех. Мне хотелось спросить, зачем он так вырядился, просто чтобы вырвать его из этого оцепенения, но это все равно ничего бы не принесло. 

Он знал, зачем сюда едет, и все уже для себя решил.

А разбираться с последствиями его решений предстояло нам.

***

Лагерь они разбили себе отдельно и, казалось, всем видом демонстрировали, что не имеют к нам никакого отношения. Гил-Галад злился и ежечасно придумывал «ничего не понимающему в войне мальчишке», как он величал Трандуила, новое прозвище. Сначала я оскорбился за друга и едва не начал отчитывать короля, но потом понял, что он говорил это лишь в сердцах, от бессильной злобы на то, что не может ничего более сделать. И еще от того, что Трандуил и его армия были нам нужны.

И вернуть их предстояло мне.

— Он послушает тебя, — ровно говорил Гил-Галад, бросая на меня взгляды снизу вверх. Он сидел на стуле и, словно карты, держал в руках веер из донесений. Отнюдь не козырных, как я мог заметить по его настроению.

Воины Орофера приняли на себя удар орков, но, несмотря на количество погибших врагов, ни малейшего преимущества в войне нам это не принесло. Для Саурона убитые были каплей в море его войск, нам же безрассудство Орофера встало костью поперек горла. Нужен был контрудар, успешная попытка оттеснить всю эту дрянь обратно в Мордор, и для этого требовался свободный отряд, и нужен он был как можно быстрее, иначе мы рисковали оказаться прогрызенными орками как яблоко червем.

Но отряду нужен был командир, а нам - согласие короля Зеленолесья принять участие в кампании, ведь даже Гил-Галад не имел никакой власти ни над лесными эльфами, ни над их предводителем, который, по слухам, планировал отступить к родным лесам.  
Гил-Галад надеялся, что я уговорю Трандуила отправить ту уцелевшую треть войска, что вернулась после маневра с телом его отца, на верную смерть. И испугался больше того, сколько времени у меня ушло на то, чтобы понять истинную подоплеку его желания заключить с Трандуилом союз.

— Он наденет корону и тут же отправится мстить, ты знаешь это не хуже меня. Так пусть совершит свою месть под контролем и принесет хоть какую-то пользу. 

— Мне так и сказать? — я не удержался от язвительного замечания. 

То, что говорил Гил-Галад, не укладывалось в голове. Цинизм войны въелся в нас до мозга костей, и отношение даже к самой лютой смерти стало как-то проще, чем было бы, встреться мы с ней в обычной жизни. Но одно дело, когда речь идет о незнакомом тебе воине, и совсем другое – о друге. Друге, разом оставшемся без семьи и большей части подданных. Друге, который теперь должен был вернуться и самолично добить оставшихся.

Кажется, я разочаровал короля своей реакцией на его просьбу, но впервые в жизни меня не волновало, что он на мой счет подумает. Приказ был ясен: поехать и вернуть, уговорить, пообещать, что угодно, в обмен на людей, и этого приказа я слушаться не собирался. 

В конце концов, можно было набрать отряд из тех ресурсов, что у нас были.

Через несколько дней Гил-Галад поймал меня, когда я назначал дозорных. Лейтенант из эдайн при виде моего короля сбежал с такой скоростью, словно к нему явился на кубок вина барлог.

— Время вышло. Утром ты отправляешься за ним, или мы можем хоть сейчас идти отдаваться в рабство Гортхауэру. 

— Не преувеличивайте, — ответил я, отпуская назначенных воинов и разворачиваясь к нему.

Гил-Галад со вздохом положил руку мне на плечо и сжал его.

— Оглянись вокруг, — сказал он. — Трандуил слеп в своем горе и равнодушии, не бери с него пример. Я сочувствую его потере, что бы ты ни думал, но она – ничто по сравнению с тем, что ждет нас, если война будет проиграна. Мы и все вокруг - превратимся в ничто. Может быть, только потому, что я дам этому мальчишке отсидеться в лесу, упиваясь своей трагедией. Или ты думаешь, что его горе важнее судьбы Средиземья?

Я только болезненно усмехнулся.

Он правильно говорил, как, впрочем, и всегда. Он умел разделять эмоции и дело – навык, которым я тогда еще до конца не овладел. Несомненно, он старался ради всех нас, всего нашего мира, как бы излишне пафосно это ни звучало, и я должен был сделать все, чтобы помочь, как его друг и его геральд.

Вот только Трандуил тоже был мне другом, одним из самых близких, и через несколько часов я рискую потерять эту дружбу.

Рука на моем плече вдруг дрогнула, а потом на другое плечо легла вторая. Гил-Галад замер, вглядываясь мне в лицо, словно ища в нем ответ на вопрос, о котором я не ведал.

— Я не могу заставить тебя привести его. Но я приказываю отправиться к нему, а с чем ты вернешься – реши для себя по пути. 

Тяжесть рук исчезла, и я невольно поежился. Гил-Галад сделал шаг в сторону, и я кивнул, принимая его слова, и отправился было в свою палатку, чтобы попробовать поспать хоть пару часов перед дорогой.

— Я верю в тебя, Элронд, — нагнали меня его слова, и в этот момент что-то внутри оборвалось.

Этой ночью сна не будет.

***

Я выехал из лагеря еще до рассвета, просто потому, что мысли не давали сидеть на одном месте. Казалось - я бы проехал сквозь орочью армию и не увидел бы – настолько все вокруг смазывалось от одного лишь воспоминания о вчерашних словах Гил-Галада. 

Они отдавались в висках стуком конских копыт, звоном ручья, криками редких птиц, и не было в мире ничего, что могло бы их заглушить.

К полудню пошел дождь, и я заметил его, только когда уставший конь остановился попить воды из собравшейся в небольшой яме лужи. Мокрая черная грива свисала сосульками и была покрыта грязью, летевшей от дороги, и я сам наверняка выглядел не лучше. И чувствовал – тоже.

Под аккомпанемент прощальных слов Гил-Галада я ни на секунду не переставал думать о Трандуиле. Где-то глубоко в своей голове я уже похоронил и его – настолько отпечатался в памяти стылый взгляд прозрачно-фиолетовых глаз, которые я помнил лишь тепло-голубыми. 

Трандуил всегда был загадкой, даже для меня, пускай нашей дружбе исполнилось уже далеко не первое десятилетие. При всей своей разумности и внешней отстраненности он был живым огнем, который, вовремя не затушенный, мог спалить все на своем пути. А мог и потухнуть, не разгоревшись. Предсказуемость – одно из тех слов, которыми Трандуила никогда нельзя было описать, и именно это пугало. Я ждал от него одновременно желания драться и желания, как он обычно говорил, стечь в ближайшую реку и ни о чем не думать, и даже представить себе не мог, что он мог выкинуть на этот раз, если все возможные варианты поведения в промежутке между этими крайностями я уже представил.

Впервые с момента нашего знакомства мне не с чего было начинать с ним разговор. Я старался продумать хоть какие-то фразы, на которые он может отреагировать относительно спокойно, но тут же осознавал, насколько они глупы и пусты.

Он сразу поймет, зачем я приехал, и отправит меня обратно хорошо если с пустыми руками, тем самым, сохранив жизнь и себе, и остаткам своего народа. Вот только долго они не проживут, если армия Саурона растерзает объединенное войско, потому что ни один лес не укроет их от полчищ орков, которые свободно разойдутся по землям после победы своего хозяина.

Это был логичный довод, стоило иметь его в виду, и я мысленно отметил его. 

И он тут же прогнулся под пониманием того, что Трандуил считает, что самое страшное в его жизни уже случилось. Саурон мог хоть лично к нему сейчас прийти – и очень долго стоять в ожидании того, что его заметят.

Гил-Галад говорил, что Трандуила нужно встряхнуть, пусть и насильно, не дать ему сейчас уйти в себя, потому что дальше вытащить его будет только труднее. Жаль, что я так и не спросил вчера, кто и как будет вытаскивать его, когда он поймет, что под видом мести за отца мы отправили его людей на корм врагу.

На полпути я едва не развернул коня. Я должен был ехать к нему по своей воле и утешать - тоже по своей, не говоря уже о том, что больше всего мне хотелось крикнуть ему: "Уезжай отсюда! Забирай выживших и уезжай". Это был чистейший эгоизм - желание оградить от дальнейшей боли и смертей своего друга, когда на счету был каждый, и я гнал постыдные мысли, напоминая себе о том, что делаю все это ради общей победы, ради того, чтобы все мы не стали рабами проклятого Саурона. 

Я ехал к убитому горем другу с заранее заготовленной ложью и пытался оправдать себя словами короля, которые в душе ненавидел. 

Никогда я даже не задумывался о том, что мне придется находиться в ситуации, когда придется выбрать между своим другом, теперь ставшим королем, и моим королем, ставшим мне хорошим другом. Между ложью и ложью. 

Говорят, что, выбирая из двух зол, следует помнить, что ты все равно выбираешь зло. Выбирая из двух видов лжи, помни, что в любом случае солжешь.

Убей десяток, чтобы сохранить тысячу. Убей народ, чтобы сохранить другие. Убей дружбу, чтобы сохранить мир.

Видит Эру, я не знал, что выбрать.

 

***

Встречать меня никто не вышел, но я и не ждал радушной встречи. По-хорошему, меня бы и на порог пускать не следовало.

Сознание зацепилось за эту мысль, раскручивая ее дальше и снова сцепляя как звенья кольчуги. Я искал оправдания, перед собой ли или перед кем, трусливо и недостойно, и, вскочи я вновь на коня и уберись отсюда подальше, мог бы сказать Гил-Галаду, что не застал Трандуила, оставив того самого решать, хочет ли он заново лезть в войну, и никто бы об этом не узнал.

Кроме меня.

В угоду собственному малодушию я лгать не мог.

Лагерь они разбили знатный, и кто другой укорил бы Трандуила за расточительство, но я знал, что для него это - не более чем защитная скорлупа, попытка возвести вокруг себя стену, за которой можно притвориться, что ничего не произошло. И пусть эта скорлупка разлетится вдребезги от первого же удара, он сохранит себе немного времени на то, чтобы подготовиться к летящим в лицо осколкам. 

Это были его собственные слова.

Едва слышно ко мне подошел Эстель. Ему прочили будущее геральда при короле, но он предпочел остаться личным помощником Трандуила, одним из немногих, кому тот доверял. Но по полным отчаянной решимости глазам я понял, что на этот раз и он остался за стенами того, что ограждало душу Трандуила от внешнего мира.

— Милорд! — он кинулся ко мне, словно бы ждал заранее. Впрочем, наверняка ждал, не обязательно меня, а любой помощи, потому что сам он ничего не мог теперь сделать.

Я прижал палец к губам, прося быть потише: лагерная тишина, полумертвая, вязкая, пока не должна была быть нарушена. Я был уверен, что мало кто спал в тот момент, и дозорные были настороже и беззвучно растворились в темноте после того, как впустили меня, лишь потому, что тоже надеялись на то, что я смогу вернуть им хотя бы одного короля.

Если бы они только знали, зачем я собирался его вернуть...

Эстель проводил меня в свою палатку и помог снять доспех, налил вина и принялся искать одеяло или что-то подобное, я не расслышал, ни на секунду не переставая рассказывать, что происходило в лагере с момента приезда Трандуила.

А происходило там ничего. За семь дней он ни разу не вышел, к себе не пускал никого, и, на мое удивление, все послушались его запрета. Почти все – Эстель приносил ему вино, еду, но тарелки оставались нетронуты. А вот вино пропадало, и очень быстро, и версию о том, что Трандуил просто-напросто исчез из лагеря, я тут же отмел. 

Вот только зачем он столько пил, если все равно не опьянеет?

Эстель, наконец, откопал это несчастное одеяло и теперь мял его в руках, переводя взгляд то на него, то на меня. Отчаяние и надежда в его глазах заставляли чувствовать себя еще отвратительнее, чем было на пути в лагерь.

— Элронд... — позвал он, и пальцы сильнее стиснули теплую ткань. — Сделайте что-нибудь. У него остались только вы.

Впервые я нашел, за что поблагодарить эту войну. За самообладание, которое не допустило того, чтобы я разжал руку, позволяя кубку с вином разбиться о землю.

Они добить меня хотели своими признаниями что ли?

Эстель ждал ответа, и я видел, что он уже подходит к той грани, когда решится просто-напросто кинуться к Трандуилу и умолять его выйти. Где он после этого окажется, я предсказать не мог.

Я протянул руку, подзывая Эстеля к себе, и он опустился прямо на пол, к моим ногам: скорбно повисшее, залитое дождем знамя, которое даже самый сильный ветер не заставит развернуться, пока не выглянет солнце и не высушит его. Но солнце предпочитало остывать в одиночестве, ему было не было дела до других, и тяжелое от воды знамя едва держалось на штандарте.

Мне показалось, что мы долго просидели так в тишине: я на кровати, и Эстель, положивший голову мне на колени, успокаивая друг друга одним своим присутствием. Но пора было идти – чем быстрее я пойму, в каком состоянии Трандуил, тем быстрее решу, как с ним разговаривать.

Странно – но цель визита уже не казалась мне настолько отталкивающей, хотя лишь минуты назад я едва смог вздохнуть, вспомнив о ней. Было ли дело в Эстеле, в самой атмосфере лагеря, или же долг, наконец, пересилил личное, я не знал. Это и не было так уж важно. О своем решении я пожалею, каким бы оно ни было, но на то, чтобы отдаться на съедение собственным мыслям, у меня еще будет обратный путь. А пока – стоило действовать. 

Вот только...

— Вы готовы воевать? — спросил я, касаясь плеча Эстеля, привлекая к себе внимание. 

И он без промедления ответил:

— Да.

Так просто.

— Для чего?

Он смотрел на меня недоумевающе и на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло что-то похожее на осуждение.

— Нельзя позволить Гортхауэру победить. Даже если это будет стоить нам жизней, нельзя. Иначе, выходит, все жертвы оказались напрасны?

Словно окунувшись на мгновение в какую-то совсем другую жизнь, которая еще не наступила, а может, и не наступит, я решил для себя, что, если у меня будет сын, я назову его Эстелем. В честь мальчишки, который так спокойно дал оправдание мне и причину вернуться своему королю, совершив то, чего не смог проживший тысячи лет нолдорский король. 

— Выспись. Скоро будет не до сна, — с этими словами я осторожно отодвинулся, поднялся и отправился к одиноко стоявшему в центре шатру.

 

***

Едва я отдернул штору, горло сдавило от невольной мысли, что я пришел слишком поздно. Трандуил лежал на разобранной кровати, в окружении разбросанных подушек и смятых покрывал, полностью скрытый в коконе из них так, что угадывались лишь очертания тела. Он уткнулся лицом в стену и не пошевелился ни разу за те несколько минут, что я провел у входа. Он даже не подозревал о том, что я стою здесь, более того, похоже, уже успел забыть, что вокруг него все еще стоит мир, мир, находящийся на грани гибели. Мир, которому он был нужен.

Я огляделся по сторонам. Свежие фрукты, нетронутые, как и сказал Эстель, бутылки дорвинионского вина, все пустые, кроме одной, осколки от какого-то блюда и разорванная книга на полу. Разбросанная одежда, и белый плащ, прибитый кинжалом к опоре палатки.

Могло бы быть и хуже. Главное, чтобы не стало.

А это уже зависело от меня.

Я позвал его – не надеясь на ответ, просто на всякий случай. Но чуда не случилось, и в комнате по-прежнему из живых был только я. 

И непонятно как дышащий под таким слоем ткани друг, которого оживить только предстояло.

Кровать подо мной ощутимо прогнулась, но Трандуил и на это не отреагировал. Я опустился рядом с ним, укладывая голову на локоть, и медленно провел рукой по тому месту, где должно было быть его плечо. Кажется, я угадал. 

Он не любил, когда его касались, но просто млел от того, что кто-то: чаще я или Эстель, разминали ему плечи или перебирали волосы. Он как-то обмолвился, что обязан привычкой погибшей матери, я не стал уточнять.

Использовать это знание было, наверное, нечестно, но слова пока еще имели сил еще меньше, чем прикосновения, и я решил приберечь их на потом.

А пока - попытаться проскользнуть под все эти слои тряпок.

Получилось раза с третьего. Я осторожно отвел верхнее покрывало, чувствуя себя по меньшей мере разведчиком посреди лагеря врага, и просунул руку под следующее. Проследил пальцами руку, провел по ней ладонью раз, другой, словно приманивая обозленное животное. Кожа была теплой и сухой: значит, никакой лихорадки или какой еще болезни. 

Приподнявшись на локте, я потянулся дальше, накрывая на несколько секунд его пальцы своими. Он прижимал руку к груди, и я чувствовал, как ровно бьется его сердце. Я бы подумал, что он спал, но едва слышное дыхание срывалось с ритма, а значит - он бодрствовал. Если так можно было назвать оцепенение, в котором он пребывал.

Второе покрывало, оказавшееся, кажется, полотенцем, отправилось в сторону, открывая часть лица. Краем глаза я заметил его опустошенный взгляд, в котором не отражалось ничего, и не смог заставить себя развернуть его от стены.

Всегда уложенные волосы сейчас были спутаны, но на удивление не потеряли серебристого блеска. Я осторожно отвел их от лица, провел пальцем по щеке, отмечая про себя, что засохшие дорожки слез чувствовались на ощупь.

— Ты не сможешь прятаться здесь вечно, друг мой. Не сможешь.

И вновь - никакой реакции. 

А вот я неожиданно для себя вытянулся поудобнее. Близость тела рядом расслабляла, больше, чем стоило бы, и я рисовал на его руке нелепые узоры, продолжал их на боку и, задумавшись, на животе, не сразу поняв, что под всем своим коконом Трандуил был обнажен.

Какая метафоричная ирония...

Рука случайно соскользнула ниже, и я с фырканьем отругал себя: ситуация была до смешного неловкой. И тут же напрягся, потому что Трандуил пошевелился, сначала едва заметно, а потом толкнулся в неубранную ладонь, прося не останавливаться.

И перевернулся на спину.

Трандуил не знал, что происходит вокруг, просто тянулся за руками, сулившими хоть мгновение утешения. Кому они принадлежали - его не волновало. И это пугало.

Он никогда не позволял себе настолько забываться, даже если со стороны казалось совсем наоборот. Но в тот момент лежавшее рядом со мной тело не принадлежало тому Трандуилу, которого я всегда знал, и, продолжая поглаживать его по бедру, заставляя раскрываться мне навстречу, выбираясь из своей скорлупы, я надеялся только на одно – что больше никогда его таким не увижу.

И потому, проведя пальцем по его щеке, убирая занавесившую лицо спутанную гриву, я принялся медленно водить ладонью по его члену, животу, снова возвращался к чувствительной коже бедер, двигаясь осторожно, но в то же время уверенно.

Прошла не одна минута, прежде чем я дождался реакции: сбившегося уже не от горя дыхания, то напрягающихся, то тут же расслабляющихся мышц, капель смазки, делавших мои движения еще плавнее.

Он все еще не понимал, что именно вытаскивало его из кокона, но не мог противостоять бессознательному желанию получить удовольствие, забыться в нем хоть ненадолго. Это было сродни инстинкту самосохранения, когда тело берет все на себя, давая отдых измученному разуму.

И пускай самосохранение не было в крови ни у Орофера, ни у его сына, я мог уповать только на него.

Наконец, я коснулся его в последний раз, и он излился мне в руку с тем же хриплым вздохом, который, кажется, будет сниться мне в кошмарах до конца жизни.

Вместе с раскинувшимся рядом безучастным телом, снова потерявшим едва вернувшуюся в него жизнь.

Я всматривался в неподвижное лицо, ища хоть какой-то знак: дрогнувшие губы, приоткрывшиеся веки, но не видел ничего.

И что же мне оставалось делать теперь?

Я отвлекся лишь на секунду – подтянуть какое-нибудь покрывало и вытереть руку, но так и замер с ним, потому что, едва повернувшись, наткнулся на взгляд Трандуила: совершенно ясный. 

— Попортили мою скорлупочку, — посетовал он хриплым голосом, без тени смущения укладываясь у меня под боком. — Ублюдки, — и тихо засмеялся, почти сразу закашлявшись, глядя на мое лицо.

Не помню, чтобы я слышал от него подобные выражения, обычно он изъяснялся более цветасто.

— Оказывается, несколько секунд покоя – это так много, — сообщил он следом и потянул меня за руку, не обращая внимания, что я ее так и не вытер. — Останься, а? Мне холодно. А тебе наверняка много чего мне надо пересказать, по глазам вижу.

Вздохнув, я привстал и все-таки дотянулся до покрывала, кое-как укрыл Трандуила и обнял, на удивление не чувствуя себя неловко.

И рассказал ему все, как было, перемежая слова Гил-Галада своими сомнениями и замечаниями, передал ему разговор с Эстелем, и мне стало гораздо легче, когда при его упоминании я увидел на лице Трандуила слабую улыбку.

Он выслушал меня молча, только беспокойно ворочался, пока, наконец, не устроился на сложенных руках у меня на груди, заставив под смешки отплевываться от волос. 

— Мне хочется тебя ударить, — произнес он задумчиво, когда я закончил, и добавил. — А что мне хочется с твоим королем сделать, я промолчу. 

— Ударь, — пожал я плечами. — Если поможет.

— Ничего мне не поможет, — реплика звучала неожиданно зло на контрасте с его тоном ранее. — И никому мстить я не собираюсь, к твоему сведению. Они и без меня свое получат.

Он сполз с меня и снова улегся, на этот раз лицом в потолок, натянул покрывало до подбородка и закинул руку назад, едва не попав мне по носу. Явно не случайно.

— Если Гил-Галад пожелает отдать свой трон кому-то кроме тебя, я пожелаю ему очень медленной и мучительной смерти, — излишне мечтательно заявил он вдруг, но тут же нахмурился. — Скажи мне правду – мой народ так уж ему нужен?

— Нужен. Нам все сейчас нужны, людей не хватает. А...

Он оборвал меня:

— Есть что-то, чего ты мне не рассказал?

Я покачал головой. Я выложил ему все карты, вплоть до того, что мало кто вернется из битвы, если пойдет в нее.

— Я не хочу для тебя судьбы отца, — в очередной раз сказал я, поглаживая его по виску. — Но боюсь, что все повторится.

— Я не король, Элронд, — он редко называл меня по имени, и потому я тут же забеспокоился. — И могу им не становиться.

Я уже упоминал о его непредсказуемости?

Что он найдет себе такой выход, мне даже в голову не приходило. Или он бросил это, что позлить меня в ответ на то, что я ему только что рассказал?

— И ты всех оставишь? — поинтересовался я, чувствуя, как подступает раздражение. 

Он поймал меня за запястье, и я с удивлением обнаружил, что у него тряслись руки. Попытка непринужденного разговора с его стороны все-таки провалилась, и я заново увидел то, что привиделось мне тогда в палатке Гил-Галада.

Тонущего, инстинктивно цепляющегося за протянутую руку, но уже решившего, что не будет пытаться выплыть. 

И перевесившего ответственность за собственное спасение на того, кто эту руку ему протягивал. 

Воистину, мои друзья стоили друг друга. 

Трандуил вновь перевернулся на живот, продолжая цепляться за мою руку, и со всей серьезностью заявил:

— Я оставлю их на тебя. Больше у меня никого нет.

Его циничное чувство юмора проявлялось во всей красе именно тогда, когда ситуация требовала совсем другого. И пусть он нечасто шутил таким образом, каждый раз до последнего не было ясно, сколько правды в его словах. Подозреваю, что он и сам этого не понимал, предпочитая решать, хотел ли он посмеяться или нет, уже после реакции на свои слова.

— Ты хуже отца.

Мне не стоило этого говорить, только не тогда. С этим замечанием я выглядел не лучше, чем Трандуил со своим заявлением, но сказанного не воротишь, и я замер в ожидании его реакции, про себя надеясь, что мои слова не повлекут за собой чего-то непоправимого.

— Зато ты лучше. Ты и займешь мое место.

Я готов был выслушать от него все, что угодно, любые обвинения, но не этот спокойный тон. Еще немного - и я начну думать, что он сошел с ума. 

Хотя кто из нас был разумен?

— А ты останешься здесь умирать? — как никогда, я понимал бессильную злость Гил-Галада, охватывавшего его при одном лишь упоминании правителей Зеленолесья. 

Трандуил приподнялся и посмотрел на меня так, как смотрят на неразумного ребенка: со смесью нежности и жалости.

— Я и так умер, — как само собой разумеющееся, и, переведя взгляд куда-то на стену, добавил. — Уходи. 

Я подумал, что ослышался, но Трандуил уселся на кровати и повторил, уже громче и тверже:

— Уходи. Оставь меня. И если я не дам тебе ответа до завтрашнего рассвета, возвращайся к своему королю и передай, что отныне у тебя свое королевство.

То, как оборот в итоге приняла наша встреча, совершенно не укладывалось в голове, и я уже даже не был точно уверен, может ли он действительно так поступить. Есть ли хоть один закон, согласно которому я мог надеть корону погибшего Орофера вместо его сына. Мне казалось, что это невозможно, никто не допустит, но я уже ошибся сегодня, решив, что смог предсказать непредсказуемое. С Трандуила сталось бы удивить меня дважды за день. 

И я ушел, по пути зацепив с пола бутылку с вином.

***

До вечера я проспал как убитый у Эстеля в палатке. Никто меня не будил, никто не спрашивал, о чем я говорил с Трандуилом и говорил ли вообще. Наверняка за мое спокойствие нужно было поблагодарить опять же Эстеля, но у меня не было сил: все уходило на то, чтобы оставаться спокойным, ожидая вердикта.

Ночь я провел, нарезая круги по лагерю и старательно не замечая вопросительных взглядов. Я снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговор, пытаясь различить малейшие оттенки в интонации произнесенных Трандуилом слов, сравнить с теми, что я помнил, и все-таки понять заранее, чего ждать.

В конце концов я обнаружил себя посреди небольшого леска, начинавшегося сразу за лагерем. Я бы остался там, в сонном спокойствии, каким-то чудом не нарушенном еще войной, но до рассвета оставалось недолго. 

Пора было возвращаться и встречать ответ, каким бы он ни был.

***

Едва завидев меня, Эстель замахал рукой, подзывая к себе, и я нахмурился при виде неожиданной дерзости. Но едва подойдя ближе, к собравшемуся у палатки Трандуила отряду, я забыл о ней и замер, завороженный представшей перед глазами картиной.

Он вышел, гордый, потрепанный и невыносимо уставший и бледный, одетый лишь в рубаху и тот самый снежно-белый плащ с меховым воротом. И в тусклом свете поднимающегося солнца он сиял ярче, чем все сильмариллы, потому что он, в отличие от них, был живым. 

Эстель поднес ему венец, почтительно преклонив колено и протягивая руку вперед. И сухие ветви с пожелтевшими листьями ожили вслед за своим новым хозяином, потянулись к его пальцам, свиваясь в остроконечную корону, ощетиниваясь колючками, которые будут ранить всех, кроме своего обладателя. Трандуил опустил ее на голову, и она села как влитая, застывая, словно и не было этих нескольких секунд нездешней магии. А может, и правда не было.

Отряд, замерев, смотрел, как краснеют засохшие было листы, а потом один за одним воины опустились на колено, единой волной той же силы, что собрала их всех здесь в этот час.

Лес зашелестел, тронутый внезапным ветром.

Король вернулся.

Да здравствует король.


End file.
